


Perfect Fit

by makototouchmybanana



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Team Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Giggling, Goofs and Gaffs as mark would say, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Napping, One Shot, Sleepy Boys, are they best friends or boyfriends, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototouchmybanana/pseuds/makototouchmybanana
Summary: Mark lifted his arm, allowing Ethan to crawl under it and cuddle up against his side. "You've been secretly dying to come over here this whole time.""And rest by head against your bosom," Ethan laughed.-In which Ethan is a sleepy boy and Mark lets him rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ethan is my sweet baby boy and he and mark have one of the cutest friendships I've seen, so this is basically just a word vomit of my love for them,, :,) their relationship in this can be interpreted both as friends and boyfriends, so feel free to think whatever makes you comfortable!!

"Ethan, why are you on the floor? There's literally a giant couch two feet away from you."

Ethan made a noncommittal noise, which was muffled by the white carpet. "Ah whk ih dowh hh."

A smile tugged at Mark's lips. "Can't hear you."

Ethan's mess of blue fluff twitched upwards. "I like it down here," he repeated, then immediately flopped back onto the ground.

Mark broke into a giggle. "Is our little blue boy tired?" 

"Mhhm."

Ethan was going to PAX soon, so he'd spent at least twelve hours recording videos today. Team Markiplier had made sure that he didn't overwork himself, Kathryn bringing him coffee and Tyler checking in every few hours or so, but that didn't mean he couldn't be worn out by the end.

"Then come up here, you goof." Mark patted the empty spot on the couch beside him. "Much comfier than the floor."

Ethan heaved a sigh at the thought of moving, but pushed himself to his feet anyway. "Okayyy. But only because Chica isn't here to sit with me," he teased.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Mark lifted up his arm, allowing Ethan to crawl under it and cuddle up against his side. "You've secretly been dying to come over here this whole time."

"And rest my head against your bosom," Ethan laughed. 

Mark snorted. He ruffled the younger boy's hair fondly. "Yes. Of course."

A comfortable silence fell over the two, Ethan closing his eyes and Mark getting out his phone and idly scrolling through twitter. His hand didn't leave the other's hair, his fingers carding through the outgrown blue locks. Ethan hummed contently as Mark's blunt fingernails gently trailed across his head. He pressed his lean body closer to Mark's larger one, breathing becoming deep and steady as he slowly fell asleep.

Mark smiled down at the small form curled up against his side. He fit so perfectly tucked away under his arm, like the space was made just for him. Mark scoffed at himself. That sounded like the lyrics of a cheesy pop song from 2011, but it was true. Ethan had fit into his life like a missing puzzle piece, and despite all the teasing he put him through, Mark was honestly so grateful for his presence and didn't know what he would do without him.

Without thinking, Mark pushed Ethan's hair aside and leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss against his forehead. He always had silly little urges to do things like this whenever the younger boy was near, as if his body had a need to be as close to Ethan as possible at all times. What had Amy called it? A 'squish'?

Suddenly, Mark noticed that Ethan's breathing pattern had changed. He froze. He'd woken him up, hadn't he? Mark lips tingled where they'd touched Ethan's skin. Quick, top-of-the-head kisses weren't anything new for them. Mark had even kissed him in a video before, but Ethan had been awake then. Would he be weirded out by Mark kissing him while he was sleeping? Was he disgusted by it? Did he-

"Stop it, I can hear your brain cogs turning," Ethan huffed sleepily, a giggle in his tone. He shifted his position so that he could loosely wrap an arm around Mark's middle, his face pressing against the other's shirt. "It's okay, Mark. All okay..."

Ethan's groggy reassurances were muffled by the fabric, but they were all Mark's body needed to relax again. He pulled the boy's smaller frame a bit closer, messy blue hair tickling his cheek. Now that he knew Ethan was comfortable, he was starting to get sleepy too. It had been a long week for the both of them. Surely it couldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few minutes...

-

"Tyler, delete that! _Tylerrr!!_ " 

Ethan's half-laughing, half-pleading tone pulled Mark out of his peaceful nap. He was alone on the couch, a blanket tossed haphazardly across his lap as if someone had gotten out from under it in a hurry. Tyler held his phone above his head with an amused smile, while a much-shorter Ethan jumped up and down around him, attempting to get a hold of it.

"Delete what?" Mark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Ethan stopped dead in his tracks, cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "Uhh-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tyler held his phone out to Mark. On the screen was honestly one of the most domestic scenes that Mark had ever laid his eyes on. It was a picture of him and Ethan curled up on the couch together, wrapped up in each other's arms with hints of pleased smiles on their faces. They were impossibly close, Ethan fitting perfectly into the curves of Mark's side. Across their laps was a blanket, courtesy of Tyler.

The image made Mark's chest swell with happy little butterflies. Somehow, he managed to avoid melting into the floor upon looking at the picture. He turned to Tyler, attempting to keep a straight face. 

"Huh. I guess you can delete it if you want, Tyler," he mused nonchalantly.

Mark looked over Tyler's shoulder, directly into Ethan's eyes.

"But make sure to send it to me first."

" _MARK!_ " Ethan squealed. He blushed furiously, a wild grin stretched across his face.

Mark burst into laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> guys pls crankiplier deserves more love they're so pure


End file.
